Don't Be Afraid
by PitchBlack1337
Summary: Post movie. Pitch has been defeated for nearly two years. One Goth girl named Emily takes notice of the lack of fear. So she sets out to find the weakened Boogeyman to see if he's still alive. What happens when she finds Pitch. How will the guardians react to Pitch resurfacing after two years of silence. Story is way better than the summary.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG EVEN IF I REALLY WANT TO.**

Emily kicked the ground with her boots. The grass was green and healthy except for one circle of dry, dead soil. She'd stopped because she knew who lurked beneath it. She sat on the edge of the circle. Taking notice of the fractures of old wood strewn every which way. She bent down and placed her ear to the soil and calmly knocked. She listened to hear if it was hollow underneath. It wasn't. She sighed and straightened up. She put all of her weight on the grassless soil. Suddenly it gave way and she fell in.

She hit the ground with a thud. She looked down. Her expensive Demonia boots were ruined, as well as her dress. Chains had been ripped loose. She sighed and stood up. She looked at her arm, which was bleeding quite a bit. She figured he wouldn't help her. He didn't help anyone. Still she continued into the dark passageway.

She held her breath when she came to an opening. She saw him. His eyes gleamed bright silver as he stared at an iridescent globe gleaming with little lights as bright as the sun. He looked disgusted. She took in his angular features. She must have made a sound for he turned to her. He walked over calmly looking at her disheveled appearance. He frowned as he turned and began to walk away. She looked after him, she needed to know he was ok. That's why she even looked for him. She ran to him stopping a few feet behind him and shouted. "PITCH!" He turned and stared at her, silently grinding his teeth. She sighed and lowered her voice. "Pitch, I need to know..." Pitch clenched his fists. "YOU COME INTO MY HOME UNINVITED, SHOUT AT ME, AND DEMAND INFORMATION. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Pitch looked at her in pure rage. She stepped back. He was so thin, his eyes sunk into his skull. "I wanted to know if you were ok." She whispered. He relaxed slightly. "That's all. You came in here to ask if I was ok?" She nodded. Pitch feigned being relieved. "Oh thank you dear girl that makes me so much more powerful." He said sarcastically. She looked away. "Pitch, please." He smiled. "Please what?" She shook her head. "I just wanted to help..." Pitch sneered. "Humans can't help. YOU can't help. And its useless for you to be here so shoo." She looked down. "As much as I want to leave I can't. Its impossible to climb with this arm." He looked at her with mock pity. "Dear me, couldn't have that." She sighed. "Why do you push people away?" Pitch stopped. He stared at her for a moment. "Because people slow me down." She looked at him. "You say that because you've never known love." Pitch raised his brow. "And you have so much love is that right. An ugly girl like you must know so much about love." She looked ahead and touched the burn scar on the right side of her face. The mottled flesh was barely covered with makeup. She tried to cover it. But nothing could. Tears slipped from her eyes. She looked at pitch. " I DO KNOW ABOUT LOVE. I KNOW MORE THAT YOU. ALL YOU KNOW IS FEAR." Pitch smiled. "Yes, and fear is all I need. Besides I know no one loves me and I'm glad." She looked at him in the eyes. "I LOVE YOU." She stared in shock as did he.

"You what?" Pitch looked at her wide eyed. She looked down. "I love you." Pitch nodded. "No, you love this body. You don't love me." She nodded. "But I don't care about looks." Pitch tensed in anger. "THEN YOU'LL LOVE THE REAL ME!" His body dissipated into a huge shadowy monster with a hundred eyes. Claws and sharp spines protruded. His mouth stretched into a shark like grin. "DO YOU LOVE ME NOW?" She stepped forward. She put out her hand. "Yes." Pitch growled and picked her up so they saw eye to eyes. "Then kiss me." She nodded and she kissed him underneath one of his hundred eyes. He looked at her confused and he set her down. He slowly shrank back down into his human form. She reached out to him. He blocked her hand. "I need some time to think." And with that he left her alone in the dark.


End file.
